Fantendo Heroes 2: Banned User's Revenge
is the sequel to the massive Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! Story Prologue "This is utter chaos!" yelled a Admin as he banned the 100th n00b. "First, Plumber is murdered. Then, n00bs and Sockpuppets swarm Fantendo!" He thought back to the dreadful day Plumber had died: It had been a normal day, a couple of users had been banned and stuff. But then, in Fantendo Castle, Lightning struck and Plumber collasped on the throne. A shadowy hand grabbed him, and then vanished, with Plumber. "I wish Fantendo had a user as leader, then we could stop this madness." "Hello..." said a voice. The Admin turned into what would become his worst nightmare... Chapter 1: Meanwhile, YoshiEgg Nook, Oxus, and Luz were running away from and fighting off a Sockpuppet, which was a giant, possessed puppet that resembled a user. Luz started to cry, but then YE Nook picked him up and comforted him. Oxus had YE's laser blaster in his hand and was shooting the Sockpuppet in the heart, it's weak spot. Finally, after YE put Luz down and Luz lit up and blinded the Sockpuppet, it came down like a mighty tree and dissolved into the ground. After the Sockpuppet had fully discintigrated, Oxus noticed a note on the floor by where it had vanished... Chapter 2: Sam's eyes opened. He saw a black wolf sitting at a table near him. Then Sam's eyes closed. He was not asleep, however, and he could hear the wolf talking. "Whatever-look, I'm dieing here. Get me the ch-" A male voice suddenly cut in. "I don't care! Look, besides Stonie, it's the only choice we have." Sam opened his eyes again. The wolf was speaking into a walkie talkie. The mysterious male voice then said, "We want more hybrids. And the expirements on the Halfpoke are a success. We can create more if you get me Unten." Sam fell asleep. Chapter 3: Niceys' Disappearance Pesh and Pashie are as well in a mystery: the Niceys went away and people are thinking they got kidnapped. "We have at least four questions", said Pesh to Pashie. "One. Who kidnapped the Niceys? Two. Where are the Niceys and the kidnapper? Three. Why are they kidnapped? And four. How are they kidnapped?" Pashie replied: "Of course, we dunno. We've to find out." "I bet that Oldton got them", said Pesh. "But, we need proof. What if it isn't Oldton? It could probably be someone else." "And we must do it", said Pashie. "The Mayor Of All Things Alive of our hometown gave us this job. That means it's a serious issue." "Verrrrry serious", replied Pesh. "The Hazzies could be as soon as possible, and we need the help of the Niceys. By the way, you got your Pushy? I do." "Me too", replied Pashie." "OK", said Pesh. "Let's go then". Pesh and Pashie went to a forest near Pushopolis. Suddenly, they fell in a trap-hole. "Whaaa!", yelled Pesh and Pashie. As they landed, they see nothing that looks like a pitfall or anything. It looked more like some kind of subspace. Pesh looked further. "Hey", he said, "Those three, I've seen them earlier..." Pashie asked: "Wait... Aren't they...?" Chapter 4: Sam woke up again. The wolf was gone. He stood up and looked around. All he saw was blackness. He then saw a void. "Hm...where's that go?" He jumped through and found himself back in Fantendo! Many users ran up and hugged him. "We missed you, Sam!" shouted User:YoshiEgg. "Where were you?" asked User:Peanutjon. "Scary things are happening!" said User:Metroidfan01. "What?" asked Sam. "Sockpuppets and n00bs!!!" cried Peanutjon. "Where's Plumber?" The users started to cry. "What?" "He...he was murdered." sighed YoshiEgg. "W-what?!" cried Sam. They all cried together, missing the king. Chapter 5: Stuck in Subspace "Yes", replied Pesh to Pashie. Suddenly, the three saw Pesh and Pashie too, and recognized them as well. "HEY", said the first person. "Are you here too, Pesh and Pashie? It's me, Oxus!" "Don't forget me, YoshiEgg Nook, and li'l Luz here!", said the second one. The third one buzzed and nodded without pausing. After much hugging, bowing and shaking hands, Pesh said: "So you are here stuck too?" "Yeah", said YoshiEgg Nook. "A big sockpuppet went following us, and after we were safe, the floor vanished". "Strange", said Pashie. "We came here after falling in a pitfall in a forest." "Hmm, yeah", said Oxus. "But we're now in some kind of subspace. But there wasn't any special about a pitfall. And a vanishing floor is pretty cursing." "Should we begin to tell our missions?" asked Pashie", "I'm in the mood to tell our one." "Me too", replied YoshiEgg Nook. Luz shook his head. Pesh said: "Maybe Luz's right. There isn't right now any time for chit-chat. First, we need to get outta here." "Yes", replied Oxus. "We got to search the exit first!" Chapter 6: The wolf returned into the room. He noticed that his young friend prisoner Sam was gone. "I am Nightwolf." he said, missing his parents. "Blackwolf and Furywolf.... I miss you. But I must do what I must... for me.... to join you...." Nightwolf's wristwatch rumbled. "Hello?" said the male voice from before. "Your name is not Nightwolf anymore! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! You refer to yourself as Mr. D. Got it?" Nightwolf, now Mr. D, gulped. "Yes, sir." "Are you ready to become a halfpoke'?" "Uh..." said Nightwolf hesitantly. "Of course you are." said the voice. A red claw ripped out from the watch. Smoke filled the room. A shadow shaped like a cross between a dragon and a wolf stood up." "I AM MR. D." it said. "And I... am a HALFPOKE'." Everything in the room faded back. Chapter 7: The users continued to cry over Plumber's death. Soon, YoshiEgg remembered something. "Who's the king?" "Why not Sam?" The others agreed. Sam was the best king. Peanutjon proudly crowned the new king. Sam nodded and entered the castle to find a n00b standing beside an admin, ready to stab him. Chapter 8: Meet Mr. D YoshiEgg Nook, Pesh, Pashie, Luz and Oxus finally found an exit to get out the subspace. They just found a wooden door! "I never thought subspace had such simple exits", said Pesh. "IS it actually an exit?" Pashie replied: "Pesh, do you read "exit" on the door or are you blind?" "Oh, I forgot that", said Pesh embarrassingly. The door leaded to a room with a... thing inside. "Resembles a cross between a dragon and a wolf", whispered YoshiEgg Nook to Oxus. "Doofus", whispered Oxus. "Hybrids of canines and lizards do not exist!". "Still looks a cross of a dragon and a wolf", thought YoshiEgg Nook. "Errr, sir", asked Pesh to the 'thing'. "Could you tell your name please...?" This guy replied: "I'm Ni... um... I mean Mr. D". Pesh: "Where does the 'D' stand for, sir?" "Ummm..." replied Mr. D, "I forgot". "YOU DUMBO", said a male voice coming out Mr. D's Telewatch. "Don't you see they're spies?" "SPIES!?", replied Pashie, "We aren't spies, we just ask questions." "Don't listen to them, Mr. D", said the male voice. "They're now your enemies!" "But... But...", replied Mr. D. "NO BUTS!", yelled the male voice. "You want to stay as a halfpoke? You want your parents back? THEN LISTEN TO ME!" Mr. D stuttered: "Y-yes sir...". The telewatch turned off. Pesh said: "...What's a halfpoke?" "You mustn't care", said Mr. D while worryingly sweating. "My boss said I must kill you. So (ahum), PREPARE TO DIE." Chapter 9: Karma woke up. She looked around. She was surrounded by weird objects. She also saw Ludwig, a Buzzy Beetle, a Goomba and some creature with a blue bear head. She was trapped. "Ludwig!" she whispered. "Vhat?" "Where are we?" "I don't know." "Be quiet!" shouted an orange ball. "Um, sir..." "I said, QUIET!" "I'm thirsty." The ball sighed. "Fine, Goom. I'll get you some water." He left the room. "Who are you?" asked Karma. "I'm Goom." replied the Goomba. "What are we doing here?" "I think that they're making hybrids." "I am a hybrid!" "I don't know." The orange ball returned with some water. Goom drank it. "Now, no more talking!" He untied Goom and the Buzzy Beetle. "Get in that machine!" Goom refused. "Now!" "No." The orange ball shined brightly. "RIGHT NOW!" Goom shook his head body. The orange ball shot some energy that knocked out the young Goomba. Everyone gasped. "When I tell you to do something, do it!" shouted the ball, and he kicked Goom into the machine. They heard loud whirring as Goom and the Buzzy Beetle were fused into a hybrid. Karma gulped. "You!" shouted the ball, pointing at Ludwig. "Get in there! You too, Yoshi!" Karma and Ludwig climbed into another machine. The ball turned it on and they were fused. Chapter 10: Back with YoshiEgg, Pesh, Pashie and Mr. D Mr. D walked forward, saying "Your never going to stop me.". YoshiEgg Nook mumbled "Yeh Right!". Pesh and Pashie ran through a door, shouting "If you want us, catch us!". Mr. D stopped and turned to run towards the door. Out of nowhere Clyde and Banana Jr. came. Clyde punched Mr. D in the head and he fell to the floor. Clyde whispered to Banana Jr. "Nothing like where I'm from!". Pashie came through the door - Pesh followed. YoshiEgg Nook turned to Clyde and said "You know who's behing you?". Clyde didn't know. He turned Flame was standing, with the English Army right behind him. Clyde yelled to Flame "You don't know what your going to do here - I do.". Chapter 11: Karma walked out holding a small, Karma and Ludwig hybrid. Ludwig followed. "It didn't work..." said the ball. "OLDTON!" "I'm watching the Niceys!" "The invention didn't work!" Goom and the Buzzy Beetle walked out, followed by a hybrid. "Try it on the bear!" "Bear, you and Crazy-Hair get in there!" Ludwig and the blue bear creature entered. Suddenly, the bear came out with Ludwig's shell and hair. "I AM LUNTEN! I AM A HYBRID!" Chapter 12: Crazed Hybrids and Wicked Halfpokes "Lunten, go to your work!", said the ball. Lunten went to his working room. At least, he thought. He actually went in Mr. D's room. When he came in, he went split up, and became Ludwig and the bear again. A watching guy, looking most like a crocodile said: "Argh, Oldton's invention didn't work. Gotta tell the Groo for this." The crocodile went away. "I hate that guy", said Ludwig. "I like being evil, but he's that too much." "Yup", said the bear. "Although I'm like a hero, you're correct. I mean, making hybrids?" Mr. D was having a pause and saw the two guys. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be merged?" "We were, but we were splitten up somehow", replied the bear. Mr. D said: "Y'know, I hate this work. But I'll kill those guys, and made myself a halfpoke, ONLY to get my parents back. I bet they rather want World Domination than returning mom and dad." "Yeah, it stinks", said Ludwig. "Indeed", said Mr. D. "I'm even forced to change my name". "Who were you named then", asked a voice. It was Pesh. "Pesh and Pashie, weren't you escaped", asked Oxus. "What the heck are they doin' here", asked Flame. Pashie replied to Oxus: "we went back to that Subspace by that same door. So we returned". Mr. D broke his telewatch and sighed: "Then I've to tell you my whole story". Chapter 13: Suddenly, the characters heard footsteps. They turned around to see Lunten. "Looks like the machine failed again." said Ludwig. "Who are you anyway?" he asked the bear. "Unten. I'm a hero of Fantendo." "Cool!" Karma ran in, carrying the two other hybrids. "Can I adopt them?" "Fine..." sighed Mr. D. "Yay! I'll name the Goomba/Buzzy Beetle Buzzba, and the me/Ludwig Karwig!" she said happily. "Now," Mr. D said, "I can tell you my story." Chapter 14: Before Mr. D was Mr. D "My actual name", said Mr. D, "Was Nightwolf". "Wait", said Pesh. "You don't look like Nightwolf". "I know", said Mr. D. "But let me continue. I once fell in a void, together with my parents. I was fainted, but my parents were not. Just when I came by, I saw my parents taken away, both filled with scars. I met a strange man later. He said that I can get my parents back when I joined their team as a so-called Halfpoke, a kind of species which was first from its original species, but that another one was added. It's not a hybrid, since another person is needed to, like, add a new guy. It's neither a fusion, since that's the same as a hybrid, besides that 'add' part. I accepted, since I want my parents back as soon as possible. But I've to do many jobs to get them back. I also got leading of a strange professor in a lab coat and a fat crocodile." "Oldton and the Groo", said YoshiEgg Nook. Mr. D continued: "...Well, from that Oldton guy, I've to kidnap as many Niceys as possible. And that Groo dude forced me to kill many Tanookis. AND I've to call myself Mr. D. I also had to kidnap a living lightbulb, looking like yours, and someone I only know he's called Sam" Everyone yelled: "SAM!?" Pesh asked: "But where's he now!?" "I dunno", said Mr. D. "I've kept him here, but he ran away." "WELL, as we know, is that Pesh and I are on a Mission to save the Niceys, and it's again Oldton who stole them, actually", said Pashie. "AND we know Sam is still alive, but where'd he go?" "Hey", said Clyde. "Where's Flame? He was next to me, but I see only a void!" "Maybe Sam went there inside", said Banana Jr. Everyone went in the void. Chapter 15: Unten? Everyone came out of the void in Forest of Fan. They looked around and saw a creepy mansion. "Hey, Unten is gone." said someone. "It looks like rain." said a voice, everyone turned and saw Sam. "Sam!" said Luz. Everyone looked at Luz, he was a normal yellow Kirby. "The Forest of Fan has a barrier around it that protects me from Dark Matter. So I can talk and get rid of my Lightbulb power. When I leave, I return to Lightbulb form." he said. "Let's go into the mansion." Sam said as it began to rain. Everyone hurried inside. Then, a Light came on. "Welcome to my trap." said a voice from Sam's direction. "Huh?" everyone turned and saw Unten, with Plumber! "Unten!" said Pesh, "You found Plumber!" "No..." Unten replied. "I've been thinking... And I know why I had to die... It was Plumber's fault!" "WHAT?!" Everyone but Plumber and Unten said. "I saw an opportunity for revenge, so I disguised myself as Sam and followed you." Suddenly, Unten leaped to a lever. "Now, I'm taking over Fantendo and you can't stop me!" He pulled the lever and a trap door opened under the others. "So long!" he shouted as they fell from view. "Have fun with the Beast!" Chapter 16: Unten Again?! Part 1 They landed and saw Unten sword claw-fighting with the Beast. "Unten?" asked Karma. "I thought you were mean!" "No, that was Querius!" shouted Unten, avoiding Beast's claw. "He disguised himself as me and then threw me in here!" "I think that Oldton and The Groo want to turn you into a Halfpoke!" shouted Ludwig. "Hey, Mr. D..." said Luz, "where is that Lightbulb guy?" "Last time I saw him some bear stole him." "That means he's somewhere around here!" They saw a buzzing behind a pillar. "Is that him?" asked Karwig. They started to look... Chapter 17: N00b Mayhem Sam jumped towards the n00b and stabbed him, saving the Admin. But then, hundreds millions billions trillions of n00bs ran in, all armed with bazookas, with Banned User following! They aimed at Sam, but the Admin clogged the bazookas with corks, and the n00bs exploded. However, Banned User survived, and he called some Sockpuppets. They were armed with machine guns and aimed at the Admin. Sam stabbed them. "Haha!" laughed the Admin. "Sockpuppet-kabobs!" "I'll get you two!!!" shouted Banned User angrily, and he ran away. Chapter 18: Fantendo Haters Sam and the Admin suddenly heard a thumping noise coming from below them. "What....." said Sam. When suddenly, the floor broke open. A Troll and a Impersonator jumped out from the ground. Sam tried to do the same thing he did to kill the Sockpuppet's but the Troll whapped him on the head with a Troll Club. The Impersonator suddenly disapeered. Smoke filled the room. When it was gone there were two Sams. "Huh......" said the Admin. "Weird....... so which one of you is the real one?" he said. The Admin thought, and thought, but he got an idea. He pointed at a Sam. "That's the fake one!" the Admin called out. "HAH!" said the Troll. "Sarry, buht dats not hem." The Troll started attacking another Sam. "Gotcha." said the Admin, who attacked the Sam that the Troll was not attacking. Then The Admin and Sam disarmed the Troll and killed it. "How did you-" asked Sam, but then the Admin suddenly cut in saying: "If you were a Sockpuppet, would you attack your own teammate?" Chapter 19: Meanwhile Somewhere Else... "DANGIT", said a male voice. "Mr. D broke the telewatch! And all because of a failed code of your machine, Oldton!" "F-forgive us, sir", said Oldton. "I didn't know that that Yoshi was too much for my invention. I didn't expect so much love for an evil guy." "Silence, Oldton", roared the male voice. "Why didn't you repair it immediately!?" "B-but sir", stuttered Oldton. "You told ME to watch the kidnapped Niceys and nothing else until you made a machine out of my blueprints, sir." "But it's still your fault", said the voice. "You gotta follow them! And your Robunt thingies may come along." "Y-yes, sir", said Oldton. "Robunts, follow me." Oldton and his Robunts went into the void. The voice mumbled: "If I wasn't alarmed by The Groo, or if he wasn't alarmed by his Groo minions... I never discovered this fault..." Chapter 20: Unten Again?! Part 2 They looked behind the pillar and found...a Spark Kirby? "Luce!" cried Luz happily. The spark Kirby, obviously Luce, buzzed happily. Unten delivered one final slash to the Beast and ran over to the others. "Guys!" he said. "The Beast is dead. The door out of the mansion is opening, but only for 20 seconds. Let's run!" They did. Luz and Luce were close behind, but they didn't make it. "Wait for us!!!" "We can't come back through there. We'll find some other way..." said Karma. The two Kirbies heard Querius talking to Oldton up above. "Gulp..." Luz saw blood on the floor, coming from the beast. He rubbed it over him and Luce, and they laid down, pretending to be dead, Querius entered with Oldton and saw the Kirbies. "Looks like the people you wanted died." said Querius. "Sorry." Oldton sighed. He knew he was dead without Luce, so he couldn't go back. Luz slowly moved towards a switch that said "OPEN DOOR TO MINI-BEASTS AND DOOR TO EXIT". He signaled Luce to follow. The two turned it on and ran. The door shut, leaving Querius and Oldton stuck with the Mini-Beasts. "No..." said Querius, as he saw one of the beasts about to eat him, "NO!!!" The Kirbies heard violent screams as Querius and Oldton were killed. Chapter 21: Foes Saved by Minions What the gang didn't know, is that Querius and Oldton were still alive. How??? I'll tell: "No..." said Querius, as he saw one of the beasts about to eat him, "NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-". Suddenly, light shined all over. "Huh", said Querius. "Are we already in heaven?" "No", said Oldton, "Are you that dumb? Only Good guys may come in heaven, and We're Bad guys. So we're in Hell". Querius replied: "Silly, in Hell, it's always dark." Suddenly, the light faded slowly. Everything became visible. Querius and Oldton couldn't believe it: the Mini-Beasts were bleeding constantly. They were killed. "But... but how?", asked Querius. "Hey", said Oldton. "It were my Robunts who attacked them." "They executed an Light Stab?", asked Querius. "Better", replied Oldton. "It's an Ultimate Holy Sacrifice Attack. Never knew my 'bots could execute that! We're lucky" "Yeah", said Querius, "Let's follow these pesks. I get strange feelings in this mansion". Oldton agreed: "Yeah, let's go. C'mon, Robunts". Chapter 22: Kirbies Are Missing After leaving, Luce snuck up behind Querius. He started shocking him!!! Querius was killed. "Great job, Luce!" Luz congratulated. But, Oldton was about to stab Luce. "LUCE! LOOK OUT!" Luce jumped and Oldton missed. He continued to chase them. Meanwhile, Mr. D and co. found the door Querius and Oldton exited through and saw Querius's body and Oldton's knife. "Oh no!" whined Bloop. "What happened to Luz and Luce?" "Let's find them." said Karma. They followed the Kirby footprints in search of the Kirbies. Chapter 23: Troll Battle Sam got rest again... unless three Trolls were attacking! "Look who's teh newest king, guize", said the first troll. "AN UNEXPERIENCED NEWBIE!" "Huh-huh", laughed the second one. "This would be sooooooooooooooo easy!" The trolls laughed him out. Sam was angry and said: "YOU'RE GONNA BE BANNED!" and so a harsh (but not so serious for the trolls) battle begun. Hours and hours fighting were gone, when then the doorbell rang. Sam opened the door, while the trolls waited. It was Vincent Eggie who rang. "Good day", he said, "Interested in my products?" Sam screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" andclosed the door. "Who was it", asked a troll. "Just a stupid marketing guy", said Sam. "Oh", said the second one. Directly, the battle continued. Chapter 24: Oldton's Chase Luz and Luce were out of the Forest of Fan with Oldton close behind. Luz buzzed at Luce and Luce nodded. The two split up. Oldton stopped. "Hm...Boss wants the spark." He followed Luce. Soon, Luce was at a cliff. "Gulp." Oldton walked up. Luce backed up. "Wait...don't jump!!!" Luce kept backing, grinning. "Ok!!! If you don't jump, I won't try to capture you." Luce nodded. "Calling Oldton." "Uh...yeah?" "Have you got the spark yet?" "Um...no..." "Get him!!! NOW!!!" "Y-yes sir...Sorry, spark." He grabbed at Luce and Luce jumped off the edge of the cliff. "Boss is gonna kill me..." He jumped off as well. Chapter 25: Reuniting Mr. D and co. followed the footsteps, but soon found the split. "Let's go left." suggested Ludwig. They did. Meanwhile, Luz heard footsteps. "Gulp..." He hid in the bushes and Mr. D and co. soon ended up where he was. "Luz? Luce?" Luz buzzed and jumped out happily. YoshiEgg hugged him happily. He buzzed happily as YoshiEgg asked him where Luce was in Luz's language. Luz buzzed. YoshiEgg and Luz ran back to the split, followed by the heroes. They went right and found the cliff. "No..." Chapter 26: A New Land Luce landed. He found himself in a cloudy land. "Where am I?" He gasped. He could talk!!! He's a Kirby again! But, he knew that Oldton was somewhere around here. He continued looking. "Hello? Anyone here?" He continued looking and saw a weird heart creature. "Who are you?" "I'm Luvbi (this is before SPM). Who are you?" "My name is Luce. Where am I?" "This is the Overthere." Luce gasped. He had died!!! "How do I leave?" "You can't." "What?!" "You're dead. Dead people can't leave." He sighed. He would never see anyone again. "How do you get to the Underwhere?" Luvbi gasped. "Y-you want to go to the Underwhere?!" "Why not?" "Ok. But I'm coming with you." The two headed towards the Overthere Stairs. Chapter 27: Revival Meanwhile in the real world, everyone was gathered around Luce's tiny body. There wasn't a face that wasn't covered in tears. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LUCE!!!" Luz wailed, "WHY, WHY!?" This continued for some time... With Luce, everything was fine. He had made it to the Underwhere and was speaking to Queen Jades. Unfortunately, she coudn't restore his game. But, she had an alternative... Back with Luz and co. the weeping was disturbed by a flying object. It looked like a small star. It flew in front of Luz. "Luz!" cried a voice from within. "LUCE!!!" came Luz's reply. Never had he been so happy. "What happened, why are you a star?" "Well..." said Luce, "I coudn't be fully revived. But, Queen Jades coud turn me into a star being. So, here I am." "Oh, well..." said Luz, "I guess this is better then nothing." The star floated into the air and they set off... Chapter 28: Underwhere Adventure Although he was also in the real world as a star, Luce was still a Kirby in the Underwhere. "Excuse me, queen..." "Yes?" "Why am I not a Nimbi?" "Good question...Maybe you could be a Kirby again..." "How?!" cried Luce. "You must go on an adventure." "What?!" "Defeat the Monster." "GASP!" gasped Luvbi... Chapter 29: The Monster "Where is he?" asked Luce, bravely. "He is hidden on Underwhere Road." Jades replied. "Be careful. He is very strong." "I will help!" said Luvbi. "No, Luvbi. He must do it alone to become himself." "Then I will lead him." Luvbi started to walk off. Luce followed. Soon, the saw a large and scary door. "Through that door is the monster. Be careful, Luce!" Luvbi waved as Luce nervously entered. He saw a giant blue dragon. "Aha. They sent me my lunch." He licked his lips. Luce charged up his spark. Chilltail (the monster) ate him. But then, he got zapped and spat out Luce. "Wagh!!!" He tried again. Each time, he got zapped. Soon, he died. Luce suddenly shined brightly. He left! Meanwhile, Luz and Luce were chatting, when the star fell. "Luce!" "Don't worry." Suddenly, the spark Kirby appeared where the star was. YoshiEgg smiled. The bros. were together again! Chapter 30: Banned Users Then, they heard footsteps. They saw Querius' knife. "Oldton!" He threw it towards Luce, but everyone dodged. YoshiEgg pulled out his laser gun and aimed at Oldton. "Y-y-you're going to kill me?!" "Yup." "Wait! No! I'll take you to my boss, just don't kill me!" YoshiEgg put his gun down. Oldton led the way. Meanwhile, a man was talking to The Groo. "Send my banned users to kill Sam." The Groo nodded. He did so. Meanwhile, Sam had become triumphant over the trolls. Admin and Sam saw the banned users and gasped. There were quadrillions of them! Sam pulled out a sword, and the Admin pulled out his "Ban a User Laser". Admin shot as many as possible and Sam stabbed the rest. "Their leader is on the way." said Admin. Sam nodded. He knew what the admin meant. Final Chapter: The Final Showdown Soon, Oldton and the heroes arrived. They saw...Banned User and The Groo! Everyone (but Mr. D and Oldton) gasped. They didn't expect Banned User. Nor did he expect them. He pulled out a laser and said that whoever got hit would become a halfpoke. He shot the laser at Mr. D, but that turned him back into Nightwolf. They all chased The Groo away. Banned User ran, with the heroes close behind. They ended up at Fantendo Castle and saw Sam and Admin. They had swords. The heroes pulled out their weapons. They all aimed at BU. BU dodged. Then, they saw the Super Sword. BU started to grab it, but Yoshinut and Yoshnut did first. "Don't worry!" said Yoshnut. "We'll help!" agreed Yoshinut. Timer also arrived. So did Chuchuchu, Beary, Yoyo, Daphne, Crackles and Luigi. BU didn't have anymore weapons or minions. He was surrounded. "No! NO!!!" He was soon killed. Everyone was happy. Then, they saw King Plumber lying beside BU. "He must've used Plumber's power to become so strong." said the Admin. Plumber woke up. Everyone celebrated. THE END! Cast Category:Joint Projects Category:Fantendo Heroes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction